The invention relates to novel selective herbicidal active compound combinations comprising, on the one hand, 2-(2-methoxycarbonyl-phenylsulphonylaminocarbonyl)-4-methyl-5-propoxy-2,4-dihydro-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one and/or its salts, in particular its sodium salt, and, on the other hand, at least one compound which improves crop plant compatibility and which can be used particularly successfully for the selective control of weeds in various crops of useful plants.
Substituted phenylsulphonylaminocarbonyl-triazolinones are known as effective herbicides (cf., for example, EP-A 507 171). However, the activity of these compounds and/or their compatibility with crop plants are not entirely satisfactory under all conditions.
Furthermore, active compound combinations of substituted phenylsulphonylaminocarbonyl-triazolinones and other herbicidally active compounds for obtaining a synergistic effect (cf. DE-A 196 388 87) have been disclosed. However, the use properties of these combination products are likewise not entirely satisfactory under all conditions. The combination of a 2-(2-trifluoromethoxy-phenylsulphonylaminocarbonyl)-4-methyl-5-methoxy-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one with certain safeners has been also described in the EP-A 931 456.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that 2-(2-methoxycarbonyl-phenylsulphonylaminocarbonyl)-4-methyl-5-propoxy-2,4-dihydro-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one and/or its salts, when used together with the compounds described further below which improve crop plant compatibility (safener/antidotes) prevent damage to the crop plants extremely well and can be used particularly advantageously as a broad-spectrum combination preparation for the selective control of weeds in crops of useful plants, such as, for example, in cereals.
The present invention provides selective herbicidal compositions, characterized in that they comprise an active compound combination comprising
(a) 2-(2-methoxycarbonyl-phenylsulphonylaminocarbonyl)-4-methyl-5-propoxy-2,4-dihydro-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one of the formula (I) 
and/or one or more salts of the compound of the formula (I), in particular the sodium salt, and
(b) at least one crop plant compatibility-improving compound from the following group of compounds:
xcex1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl-methoximino)-phenylacetonitrile (oxabetrinil), xcex1-(cyano-methoximino)-phenylacetonitrile (cyometrinil), 4-chloro-N-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl-methoxy)-xcex1-trifluoro-acetophenone oxime (fluxofenim), 4,6-dichloro-2-phenyl-pyrimidine (fenclorim), 4-dichloroacetyl-3,4-dihydro-3-methyl-2H-1,4-benzox-azine (benoxacor), 1-methyl-hexyl 5-chloro-quinoxaline-8-oxyacetate (clo-quintocet), 2,2-dichloro-N-(2-oxo-2-(2-propenylamino)-ethyl)-N-(2-propenyl)-acetamide (DKA-24), 1,8-naphthalic anhydride, ethyl 1-(2,4-dichloro-phenyl)-5-trichloromethyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxylate (fenchlorazol-ethyl), phenylmethyl 2-chloro-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazole-5-carboxylate (flurazole), 3-dichloroacetyl-5-(2-furanyl)-2,2-dimethyl-oxazolidine (furilazole, MON-13900), 4-dichloroacetyl-1-oxa-4-aza-spiro[4.5]-decane (AD-67), 2-dichloro-methyl-2-methyl-1,3-dioxolane (MG-191), 2,2-dichloro-N-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl-methyl)-N-(2-propenyl)-acetamide (PPG-1292), 2,2-dichloro-N,N-di-2-propenyl-acetamide (dichlormid), N-(4methyl-phenyl)-Nxe2x80x2-(1-methyl-1-phenyl-ethyl)-urea (dymron), 1-dichloroacetyl-hexahydro-3,3,8a-trimethylpyrrolo[1,2-a]-pyrimidin-6(2H)-one (BAS-145138), N-(2-methoxy-benzoyl)-4-(methylamino-carbonylamino)-benzenesulphonamide and/or the compounds below, defined by general formulae 
xe2x80x83in which
R32 represents hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy- or C3-C6-alkenyloxy-substituted C1-C8-alkyl and
X1 represents hydrogen or chlorine;
or of the formula (IIb) 
xe2x80x83in which
E represents nitrogen or methine;
R38 represents C1-C4-alkyl;
R39 represents xe2x80x94CCl3, phenyl or halogen-substituted phenyl, and
R40 and R41 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or halogen;
or of the formula (IIc) 
xe2x80x83in which
R27 and R28 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or halogen and
R29, R30 and R31 independently of one another each represent C1-C4-alkyl;
or of the formula (IId) 
xe2x80x83in which
A2 represents a group 
R35 and R36 independently of one another each represents hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkinyl, 
substituted C1-C4-alkyl; or
R35 and R36 together form a C4-C6-alkylene bridge which may be interrupted by oxygen, sulphur, SO, SO2, NH or xe2x80x94N(C1-C4-alkyl)-;
R37 represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R33 represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, trifluoromethyl, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, xe2x80x94COORj, xe2x80x94CONRkRm, xe2x80x94CORn, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NRkRm or xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl;
Rg represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, xe2x80x94COORj, xe2x80x94CONRkRm, xe2x80x94CORn, xe2x80x94SO2NRkRm, xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by C1-C4-alkoxy or halogen, C3-C5-alkenyloxy or C3-C6-alkenyloxy which is substituted by halogen, or represents C3-C6-alkinyloxy or
R33 and R34 together form a C3-C4-alkylene bridge which may be substituted by halogen or C1-C4-alkyl, or form a C3-C4-alkenylene bridge which may be substituted by halogen or C1-C4-alkyl, or form a C3-C4-alkadienylene bridge which may be substituted by halogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R34 and Rh independently of one another each represent hydrogen, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio or xe2x80x94COORj;
Rc represents hydrogen, halogen, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl or methoxy,
Rd represents hydrogen, halogen, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4alkylsulphonyl, xe2x80x94COORj or CONRkRm;
Re represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, xe2x80x94COORj, trifluoromethyl or methoxy, or
Rd and Re together form a C3-C4-alkylene bridge;
Rf represents hydrogen, halogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
Rx and Ry independently of one another each represent hydrogen, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, xe2x80x94COOR38, trifluoromethyl, nitro or cyano;
Rj, Rk and Rm independently of one another each represent hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl; or
Rk and Rm together form a C4-C6-alkylene bridge which may be interrupted by oxygen, NH or xe2x80x94N(C1-C4-alkyl)-;
Rn represents C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl or halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, methoxy-, nitro- or trifluoromethyl-substituted phenyl;
R38 represents hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, di-C1-C4-alkylamino-C1-C4-alkyl, halogeno-C1-C8-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, halogeno-C2-C8-alkenyl, C3-C8-alkinyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, halogeno-C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C1-C8-alkylcarbonyl, allylcarbonyl, C3-C7-cycloalkylcarbonyl, benzoyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted up to three times on the phenyl ring by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, halogeno-C1-C4-alkyl, halogeno-C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-alkoxy; or represents furoyl, thienyl; or represents C1-C4-alkyl substituted by phenyl, halogenophenyl, C1-C4-alkylphenyl, C1-C4-alkoxyphenyl, halogeno-C1-C4-alkylphenyl, halogeno-C1-C4-alkoxyphenyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C8-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C8-alkinyloxycarbonyl, C1-C8-alkylthiocarbonyl, C3-C8-alkenylthiocarbonyl, C3-C8-alkinylthiocarbonyl, carbamoyl, mono-C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl; or represents phenylaminocarbonyl which is unsubstituted or substituted up to three times on the phenyl by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, halogeno-C1-C4-alkyl, halogeno-C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-alkoxy or monosubstituted on the phenyl by cyano or nitro or represents dioxolan-2-yl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or two C1-C4-alkyl radicals, or represents dioxan-2-yl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or two C1-C4-alkyl radicals, or represents C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by cyano, nitro, carboxyl or C1-C8-alkylthio-C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl;
or a compound of the formula (IIf) 
xe2x80x83in which
R56 and R57 independently of one another each represent C1-C6-alkyl or C2-C6-alkenyl; or
R56 and R57 together represent 
R58 and R59 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl; or
R56 and R57 together represent 
R60 and R61 independently of one another each represent C1-C4-alkyl, or R60 and R61 together represent xe2x80x94CH2)5xe2x80x94; R62 represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or 
or R56 and R57 together represent 
R63, R64, R65, R66, R67, R68, R69, R70, R71, R72, R73, R74, R75, R76, R77, and R78 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
or a compound of the formula (IIg) 
xe2x80x83in which
R79 represents hydrogen or chlorine and
R80 represents cyano or trifluoromethyl,
or a compound of the formula (IIh) 
xe2x80x83in which
R81 represents hydrogen or methyl,
or of the formula (IIj) 
xe2x80x83in which
R82 represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkyl substituted by C1-C4-alkyl-X2xe2x80x94 or C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-X2xe2x80x94, represents C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94COOR85, xe2x80x94NR86R87, xe2x80x94SO2NR88R89 or xe2x80x94CONR90R91;
R83 represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy;
R84 represents hydrogen, halogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
U, V, W1 and Z4 independently of one another each represent oxygen, sulphur, C(R92)R93, carbonyl, NR94, a group 
xe2x80x83in which
R102 represents C2-C4-alkenyl or C2-C4-alkinyl;
with the proviso that a) at least one of the ring members U, V, W1 or Z4 is carbonyl and a ring member adjacent to this or these ring members represents the group 
where this group occurs only once; and
b) two adjacent ring members U and V, V and W1 and W1 and Z may not simultaneously represent oxygen;
R95 and R96 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or C1-C8-alkyl; or
R95 and R96 together form a C2-C6-alkylene group;
A1 is R99-Y1xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR97R98;
X2 is oxygen or xe2x80x94S(O)s;
Y1 is oxygen or sulphur;
R99 is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C8-alkyl or phenyl-C1-C8-alkyl, where the phenyl ring may be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or methyl-S(O)sxe2x80x94, represents C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-halogenoalkenyl, phenyl-C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkinyl, phenyl-C3-C6-alkinyl, oxetanyl, furyl or tetrahydroflryl;
R85 represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R86 represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl;
R87 represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl; or
R86 and R87 together form a C4xe2x80x94 or C5-alkylene group;
R88, R89, R90 and R91 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl; or R88 together with R89 or R90 together with R91 independently of one another represent C4xe2x80x94 or C5-alkylene, where one carbon atom may be replaced by oxygen or sulphur or one or two carbon atoms may be replaced by xe2x80x94NR100xe2x80x94;
R92, R100 and R93 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or C1-C8-alkyl; or
R92 and R93 together represent C2-C6-alkylene;
R94 represents hydrogen or C1-C8-alkyl;
R97 represents hydrogen; C1-C8-alkyl, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C8-alkyl, where the phenyl rings may be substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94OCH3, C1-C4-alkyl or CH3SO2xe2x80x94, represents C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkinyl;
R98 represents hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkinyl, or
R97 and R98 together represent C4xe2x80x94 or C5-alkylene, where one carbon atom may be replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or one or two carbon atoms may be replaced by xe2x80x94NR101xe2x80x94; R101 represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
r represents 0 or 1; and
s represents 0, 1 or 2, or a compound of the formula (IIk) 
xe2x80x83in which
R103 represents hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkinyl; and
R104, R105 and R106 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy, with the proviso that one of the substituents R104, R105 and R106 is different from hydrogen,
where generally from 0.001 to 1000 parts by weight of one of the abovementioned compounds of group (b) are present per part by weight of an active compound 2-(2-methoxycarbonyl-phenylsulphonylaminocarbonyl)-4-methyl-5-propoxy-2,4-dihydro-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one of the formula (I) or its salts.
Among the compounds of group (b) defined by the general formulae, preference is given to those which are listed in the tables below:
Particular preference according to the invention is given to selective herbicidal compositions which are characterized in that they comprise an active compound combination comprising
(a) 2-(2-methoxycarbonyl-phenylsulphonylaminocarbonyl)-4-methyl-5-propoxy-2,4-dihydro-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one of the formula (I) 
xe2x80x83and/or one or more salts of the compound of the formula (I), in particular the sodium salt, and
(b) diethyl 1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4,5-dihydro-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3,5-dicarboxylate (mefenpyr-diethyl), 1-methylhexyl [(5-chloro-8-quinolinyl)oxyl]acetate (cloquintocet-mexyl) and/or ethyl 1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(trichloromethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxylate (fenchlorazole-ethyl),
where in general from 0.001 to 1000 parts by weight of one of the abovementioned compounds of the group (b) are present per part by weight of an active compound 2-(2-methoxycarbonyl-phenylsulphonylaminocarbonyl)-4-methyl-5-propoxy-2,4-dihydro-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one of the formula (I).
Surprisingly, it has also been found that the herbicidally active substance 2,4-dichlorophenoxy-acetic acid (2,4-D) and its derivatives can also act as the abovementioned safener.
Another preferred embodiment is therefore a mixture comprising the compound of the formula (I) and/or its salts on the one hand and 2,4-D and/or its derivatives on the other hand. Typical derivatives of 2-4-D are, for example, its esters.
Among the compounds of the group (b), the compound diethyl 1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4,5-dihydro-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3,5-dicarboxylate (mefenpyr-diethyl) is most preferred.
The compounds diethyl 1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4,5-dihydro-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3,5-dicarboxylate (mefenpyr-diethyl), (1-methylhexyl) [(5-chloro-8-quinolinyl)oxy]acetate (cloquintocet-mexyl) and ethyl 1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(trichloromethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxylate (fenchlorazole-ethyl) are described in the following patent applications: DE-A 39 395 03, EP-A 191 736 and DE-A 35 252 05, respectively. 2,4-D is a known herbicide.
Preferred salts of the compound of the formula (I) are the sodium, potassium, ammonium, methylammonium, ethylammonium, n- or i-propylammonium, n-, i-, s- or t-butylammonium, dimethylammonium, diethylammonium, di-n-propylammonium, di-i-propylammonium, di-n-butylammonium, di-i-butylammonium, di-s-butylammonium, trimethylanmonium, triethylammonium, tripropylammonium, tributylammonium, trimethylsulphonium and triethylsulphonium salts.
Particularly preferred salts of compounds of the formulae (II) or (III) are the sodium, potassium, ammonium, methylammonium, ethylammonium, n- or i-propylammonium, dimethylammonium, diethylammonium, di-n-propylammonium, di-i-propylammonium and trimethylsulphonium salts, in particular the sodium salt.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the above-defined active compound combinations of 2-(2-methoxycarbonyl-phenylsulphonylaminocarbonyl)-4-methyl-5-propoxy-2,4-dihydro-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one of the formula (I) or its salts and a safener/antidote from the group (b) listed above have, whilst being tolerated very well by crop plants, a particularly high herbicidal activity and can be used in various crops, in particular in cereals, especially wheat, but also in soya, potatoes, maize and rice.
Here, it has to be considered to be surprising that, from a large number of known safeners or antidotes which are capable of antagonizing the damaging effect of a herbicide on the crop plants, that are in particular the abovementioned compounds of group (b) which neutralize the damaging effect of 2-(2-methoxycarbonyl-phenylsulphonylaminocarbonyl)-4-methyl-5-propoxy-2,4-dihydro-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one and its salts, in particular its sodium salt, on the crop plants virtually completely without adversely affecting the herbicidal activity with respect to the weeds.
Emphasis is given here to the particularly advantageous effect of the particularly and most preferred combination partners from group (b), in particular in respect of sparing cereal plants, such as, for example, wheat, barley and rye, as crop plants. The active compound combinations according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Sinapis, Lepidium, Galium, Stellaria, Matricaria, Anthemis, Galinsoga, Chenopodium, Urtica, Senecio, Amaranthus, Portulaca, Xanthium, Convolvulus, Ipomoea, Polygonum, Sesbania, Ambrosia, Cirsium, Carduus, Sonchus, Solanum, Rorippa, Rotala, Lindernia, Lamium, Veronica, Abutilon, Emex, Datura, Viola, Galeopsis, Papaver, Centaurea, Trifolium, Ranunculus, Taraxacum.
Dicotyledonous crops of the genera: Gossypium, Glycine, Beta, Daucus, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Linum, Ipomoea, Vicia, Nicotiana, Lycopersicon, Arachis, Brassica, Lactuca, Cucumis, Cuburbita, Helianthus.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Echinochloa, Setaria, Panicum, Digitaria, Phleum, Poa, Festuca, Eleusine, Brachiaria, Lolium, Bromus, Avena, Cyperus, Sorghum, Agropyron, Cynodon, Monochoria, Fimbristylis, Sagittaria, Eleocharis, Scirpus, Paspalun, Ischaemum, Sphenoclea, Dactyloctenium, Agrostis, Alopecurus, Apera.
Monocotyledonous crops of the genera: Oryza, Zea, Triticum, Hordeum, Avena, Secale, Sorghum, Panicum, Saccharum, Ananas, Asparagus, Allium.
However, the use of the active compound combinations according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
According to the invention, crop plants are all plants and plant varieties including transgenic plants and plant varieties.
The advantageous effect of the crop plant compatibility of the active compound combinations according to the invention is particularly highly pronounced at certain concentration ratios. However, the weight ratios of the active compounds in the active compound combinations can be varied within relatively wide ranges. In general, 0.001 to 1000 parts by weight, preferably 0.01 to 100 parts by weight, and particularly preferably 0.1 to 10 parts by weight of one of the compounds which improve crop plant compatibility mentioned under (b) above (antidotes/safeners) are present per part by weight of active compound of the formula (I) or its salts.
The active compounds or active compound combinations can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusting agents, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspoemulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound, and very fine capsules in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or foam-formers.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are essentially: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol, and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and also water.
Suitable solid carriers are:
for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, ground synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates, suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, and also synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifiers and/or foam-formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and protein hydrolysates; suitable dispersants are: for example lignosulphfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise from 0.1 to 95 per cent by weight of active compounds including the safeners, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compound combinations according to the invention are generally used in the form of finished formulations. However, the active compounds contained in the active compound combinations can also be mixed in individual formulations when used, i.e. in the form of tank mixes.
The novel active compound combinations, as such or in their formulations, can furthermore be used as a mixture with other known herbicides, finished formulations or tank mixes again being possible. A mixture with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellents, growth factors, plant nutrients and agents which improve soil structure, is also possible. For certain intended uses, in particular in the post-emergence method, it may furthermore be advantageous to include, as further additives in the formulations, mineral or vegetable oils which are tolerated by plants (for example the commercial preparation xe2x80x9cOleo(copyright) DuPont 11Exe2x80x9d), or ammonium salts such as, for example, ammonium sulphate or ammonium thiocyanate.
The novel active compound combinations can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by pouring, spraying, atomizing, dusting or scattering.
The amounts of the active compound combinations according to the invention applied can be varied within a certain range; they depend, inter alia, on the weather and on soil factors. In general, the application rates are between 0.05 and 5 kg per ha, preferably between 0.05 and 2 kg per ha, particularly preferably between 0.1 and 1.0 kg per ha.
The active compound combinations according to the invention can be applied before and after emergence of the plants, that is to say by the pre-emergence and post-emergence method.